Percy Jackson The Spirit of Vengeance
by perseusberserker
Summary: Percy Jackson was just living his life like any other. Two loving parants, an best friend and going to school. But what would happen when everything went wrong? What if he wasn't a son of Poseidon but something else? What if he made a deal with the devil?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the spirit of vengeance**

 **So this is my first fanfic and I hope those who read this story enjoy it and if not leave a comment or PM me your ideas and thoughts.**

 _ **Prologue**_

 _Yancy Academy_

Percy Jackson was bored, not just a little bit but _a lot._ Do you want to know why? Well, currently he is listening (correction _trying_ to listen) to his teacher Mr. Brunner. Mr. Brunner was a middle-aged man with messy brown hair which reached his shoulders and a short brown beard in a motorized wheelchair who was currently trying to teach his class something about Greek mythology ,which isn't the most fun thing to listen to seeing there are so many stories that just could bore you to sleep (and he could know because it has happened before). Keyword: _trying_ , it wasn't that Percy wasn't interested...okay maybe a little bit but that's because this was one of those stories Mr. Brunner has told _way_ too many times... but that isn't the point, the thing is that nobody was paying attention which resulted that Percy also couldn't pay attention.

Why do you ask? Good questing. It happened to be the case that Percy had dyslexia _and_ ADHD and that meant that he was not only easily distracted by others moving or talking or throwing frigging airplanes… so he had a hard time paying attention to his teacher due to his ADHD, it also meant that if he already was paying attention he couldn't quite read what was written on the board due to his dyslexia.

So, all in all, it was a shitty combination.

So the last thing what Percy could do was listening to what Mr. Brunner was saying...which also didn't work out because Percy was bored. Even though he tried it, this all was basically half of Percy's school time. Try to learn, get distracted…roll credits.

So he just stared at his book and thought how much he wants to go home to his mother and father rather than to stay in this stupid class becau...'thud'...yeah because of that 'sigh' another paper airplane had hit the back of his head. Behind him, he heard some snickering and heard somebody say "bull's-eye!" He didn't even mind to look around because he already knew who did it. He looked at the ground and counted that there were twelve planes thrown and three had hit him but, most of the others had hit the guy sitting next to him, his best friend: Grover Underwood.

"...And out of that chaos, the first gods emerged." Mr. Brunner said suddenly in a louder voice while stopping writing, interrupting every conversation and Percy's train of thought on how to get revenge on the person that thought it funny to bully him and his friend, Nancy Bobofit.

Mr. Brunner looked up at the class as if he was deciding what to ask and who he would ask it. Then his head turned to the side off the class where Percy sat 'no no please not me' Percy prayed within his mind just before Mr. Brunner said "Mr. Jackson". 'Sigh', dammit.

"uhh..yes sir?" Percy tried to remember what his teacher just explained because that would be most likely what the question was about...he was wrong.

Mr. Brunner said "Mr. Jackson may I ask why you're not paying attention?".

Percy was stunned at least. From all the children within this class, from the people who are chatting about random stuff to the people who are just texting or playing games on their phones and not to mention the airplane throwing bullies behind him Mr. Brunner asked _him_ of all people why he didn't pay attention even though he should know of his ADHD and his dyslexia, hell his father and Mr. Brunner had a 30 minute conversation about that Percy had a hard time focussing in class.

"sorry sir, I was…reading." Good thing his brains still worked. Percy could hear some snickering behind him and held back the urge to make a comment. Mr. Brunner stared at him for a second as if he knew he was lying and then turned back to the board while he said "While reading is important I advise you to pay attention to me rather hen your book because some things I tell are not described in your book and the things I explain might just come out handy."

Percy thought about it for a second and then asked: "how could this actually come out handy?"

"this is just Greek mythology not something like math."

Again Mr. Brunner stopped writing turned around and looked him dead in the eyes and said

"Modern society has been built upon the bricks of the past furthermore history has always had influence on the present but to truly understand this you should ask yourself how mythology could play a role in your life. How legends of old made this world of what it is today." And then just before class ended he told the class that they had to write an essay about this subject. Great now he inspired his teacher to give them homework.

 _Time skip: end of Percy's school year_

Percy's past months sometimes went by in a blur of lessons or sometimes it felt like time was just standing still, like when he had his exams which he, of course, all ruined except latin because Mr. Brunner had said it was way more important then I thought it was. He didn't knew why he believed it but it was almost as if by magic that he did.

Right now Percy and Grover were talking about what they were going to do now it was summer.

Grover was going somewhere called camp half blood, which was his summer address and probably a villa.

"Well, I'm going on vacation." Percy said.

"Where?" Grover asked while slightly paling "aren't you going to Montauk on Long Island as usual?" Grover sounded like he was trying to hide he was nervous and wanted to sound casual but failed miserably because it was really obvious.

"No, is it a problem?"

"No, of course not I'm just curious." if there was one thing Percy knew from Grover then it was that he's a bad liar, and normally it wouldn't be a problem because it was about whether he had learned for a test or taught a girl looked cute, but this was different and it made him suspicious."not this time, now that Paul got a pay raise we make some more money and mom thought it might be a fun idea to go to a hotel close to the seaside."

"S-so you're gonna leave New York?" It was like Grover was scared that Percy went away on vacation.

' _Could it be nothing or was something strange going on? Why was Grover acting so weird, wasn't he happy for him that he would go on vacation for once? And why did he wanted to know whether he would leave New York? Was Grover keeping a secret for him? And if so what would it be and why keep a secret for him in the first place? they never did that. They are best friends. Did he set up a surprise party on Montauk or something?'_ He was his best friend and Percy didn't like to lie to him but two can play that game. "I have actually no idea, they said it was a surprise." As for where he was actually going, it was a hotel on Long Island. what was so important about it?

"O c-cool when are you leaving?" Grover said but Percy could see he was internally panicking.

"Next week if I'm right" when he said that Grover started to look in his pockets for something and Percy was surprised when he pulled out a card with fancy written letter's on it which made it nearly impossible to read ' _yay dyslexia'_ "here take it".

After concentrating Percy could read what it was, or at least he hoped he did, what he could make from it was something like this:

 ** _Grover Underwood_**

 ** _Keeper_**

 ** _Half-Blood Hill_**

 ** _Long Island, New York_**

 ** _(800)009-0009_**

Percy looked at it strangely, "What's this…your business card? Do you want me to do your housekeeping or something?" he said while fake laughing.

"Hell no, you would only make it more a mess. No, I'm giving you this for if you need my help."

Grover understood that to Percy it might sound ridiculous, so he couldn't help but blush a bit from the comment ' _and the embarrassment'_ Grover thought. ' _I may be scrawny and physically not that intimidating but I must protect him, I have to do this and I can't afford to screw it up'._

"why would I need your help?" Percy made the housekeeping joke because he didn't want to look too suspicious. ' _First Grover wants to know when and where he was going to vacation and second now he gave him a card that said that he is a keeper_ '. Percy might not be the smartest one, but he's really not stupid. Grovers behavior meant something, but what he did not know, so the best thing he could do now was to accept his card, nod and smile.

"Sure thing." He said with a fake smile while putting the card in his pocket. This seemed to relax Grover a bit.

"Well, I guess I'm going to get my stuff and go. Bye G-man I'm gonna miss you."

"shut up perce you're gonna make my cry." Grover said jokingly but if you knew him good enough you could see he was meaning it.

They hugged very manly and after that, he walked down the hallway but around the corner, he stopped and waited a couple seconds and carefully looked around the corner and saw Grover heading somewhere so the one thing Percy could think of was to follow him.

Percy stayed the whole time an entire hallway behind so Grover wouldn't see him and after a while he stopped before Mr. Brunners classroom knocked and went in not waiting for permission and in his hurry he didn't close the door fully so Percy could listen to what they were saying and what they were saying made him worry.

"ah Grover it's you, is there something?" he heard Mr. Brunner say

"it's about Percy sir he said he's going on vacation with his mother and father somewhere to some hotel but doesn't know where. What do we do now Chiron, do I have to follow him?" Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing, not only did Grover report to Mr. Brunner what Percy would be doing he also asked if he should follow him and it didn't seem to stop, it even got more cryptic.

"I don't think Sally would do something so reckless as going away from camp so far…are you sure Percy wasn't lying?" Mr. Brunner...or Chiron said. ' _wait_ _what? did he knew his mom?_ '.

"No I don't think so Percy said that his parents said it was a surprise where they were going." Grover answered

"Hmm…probably it's nothing and Sally is just taking Percy to a hotel on Long Island but to be sure I will call her and ask it. Did he say when he will be going?" his teacher asked. _'How was this possible?! He didn't only figure out where he was going he also said he was gonna call his…_ ' "Fuck." Realizing he said that out loud he ran away to his room before they could see him and started packing his stuff, but his mind was elsewhere.' _Why is Grover doing this, he is his best friend…right? This was just too confusing first Grover got all strange than he reported to Mr. Brunner or Chiron or whoever he may be, what he would be doing in his vacation and apparently somehow his teacher knows something of his mother that he didn't and then there was this thing about some camp…_ '

Once he packed all of his stuff he had to get out of here as soon as possible so he basically ran out of his school. After walking around for five minutes he found a taxi, gave the driver enough money for a ride to his apartment in Queens, sat down for a minute and thought that he was finally going home to his mom and dad and of course what he might be walking into when he reached his home. "Fuck."

 _Percy's apartment_

When he got there the only thing Percy could think about was whether Mr. Brunner/Chiron already called his mom and how she would react to it. Normally his mom was the most easy going person there is and she somehow never got mad, but this wasn't a normal situation call it instinct or a gut feeling but something was off and in some way, his mom was part of it all.

He knocked on the door and he didn't had to wait long until the door opened.

"Percy!" his parents exclaimed…Percy prepared for the worst.

He didn't even had the time to say a word because his mother was holding him in one of her familiar bone-crushing hugs."I-its good t-to see you to mom but p-please… Air!." He managed to say while hugging her back and gasping for air at the same time.

His mother quickly let him go so he had the luxury of breathing again."I'm sorry sweety, are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom." He was about to say more but got interrupted by a certain chuckling person behind his mom. "aren't you forgetting someone?" Percy pretended to think about it before responding "I don't think so…" this, of course, made Paul make a fake hurt face "Well, then I don't think I forgot to give someone a gift..." This made Percy's eyes widen comically but after regaining a normal face Percy said something only Percy could."O sorry did I upset you? Well, come give me a hug you big baby." As the two men hugged Sally couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh at the antics of her two favorite people in the whole world.

He was happy to see his mom and dad again they were always perfect in his eyes, just two married people who try to make a living and want the best for their son. they have always been there for him and somehow always seem to understand his problems and they were never too mad at him when he caused trouble at school (which happened a lot). It didn't matter where he was if his mom and dad were there he always felt home and so he just forgot about all his thoughts and worry's when they hugged him and did fun stuff with him that day. And for the rest of the day, he didn't even thought about those worries anymore, until it was night of course because that's when the monsters come out to play.

 _Time skip: that evening_

After an entire day of fun stuff such as board games, baking blue cookies (he especially liked the part of eating said cookies and just don't ask why their blue, they just are) and watching two movies my dad just bought _clash of the titans_ and _wrath of the titans_ which ironic enough went about a hero named Perseus. While watching the movies mom had a somewhat nervous look on her face which he didn't understand so when he asked her if there was something wrong she said: "Nothing sweety, I was just thinking about something."

After the second movie ended he looked at the clock and it was almost dinner time, "what are we going to eat?"

His parents just smiled and his mother said, "just grab your coat and you'll find out." Percy looked at them with suspicion "It will be fun." His father encouraged.

So after a couple minutes, they were about to leave when his mom said, "Wait, I forgot something." She went to her room for a minute and when she came back Percy saw that she now not only was wearing her wedding ring but also on her other hand her favorite bronze ring, she always said she liked it so much because she got it from her mother (who never seemed to show her existence) and because the bronze colour matched her warm brown eyes, he knew she always had it with her. But always if she actually wore it...something went wrong. And as they left Percy recalled the last time he saw his mom put on her ring.

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **This is the first chapter of my first story so please leave a comment or PM me what you think about it and what I could do better. This first chapter is meant as a teaser and those who noticed that I changed the story in a few ways: don't flame me right away, I have my reasons that soon will be revealed.**

 **My honest apologies for not updating. I'm kinda busy with my exams but I haven't forgotten about this story just yet. I even downloaded a program that corrects my grammar. I used it to correct over 100 errors in just this chapter. (It's called Grammarly if you're interested.)**

 **I hate it to say but you can expect slow updates. Writing takes a while because I keep adjusting things to the plot ( suggestions are really welcome ), stuff like that I first had Sally godly parent being a guy but now I changed it to it being a woman. Also it took a while for me to decide the pairing, mainly because it isn't canon and somebody adviced against it, but it will be Percy jackson/Bianca Di Angelo. Although it's already decided i still would like to hear what you all think about it.**


End file.
